Weser
Weser (ヴェーザー Weser) is a low level demon whom was summoned from the sacrifice of the 130 Children of Hamlin. Weser is the avatar of the Weser River and represents the possibility of the children having died from a natural disaster. Appearance Weser has short, spiky black hair and wears piercings in his ears. The style of his clothing is similar to that of a German army officer, based on his personification of the river Weser in the town of Hamelin. His attire consists of a gray military shirt with the collar unfastened, gray pants and black combat boots. Personality Weser is a complex individual. On one hand he displays the same cocky and sadistic persona that a demon whom was summoned through a sacrifice is meant to have, and yet he displays a odd amount of loyalty for his comrades, and even compassion for the enemy that defeated him. Weser is the type that loves to fight and is willing to kill while going all out, but he holds back on trying to kill Izayoi due to trying to obtain all the participants as future allies. Weser displays a calm level of judgement and is mostly collected, never once losing his cool until the very end when he had to utilize his full power. He will praise his enemies for their talents and even ask enemies to join his community if he deems them strong enough, as he did for Izayoi. Relationships Ratten - Ratten and Weser were part of a previous community together before joining the Grimoire Hamlin to serve under Black Percher. The two have been comrades for a while and Weser has no problems making statements about Ratten's attitude. Black Percher - Weser serves under Black Percher faithfully and swore to be with her till the end. Sakamaki Izayoi - Izayoi and Weser share a lot of similar personality traits and enjoyed fighting one another. In the end though Weser admitted to Izayoi being the stronger one and was slightly frightened of the idea of all humans being as strong as him. Weser grew a begrudging respect for the boy's intelligence and power. Background Weser was summoned through the sacrifice of the 130 children of Hamlin and the power of the of Hamlin. Originally Weser was part of the Magic Book Group alongside Ratten, but after the death of their leader they were sealed away. Weser was revived alongside Ratten to serve Black Percher in Grimoire Hamlin. Plot Volume 2 Weser was tasked with Ratten to assault the participants of the of the Fire Dragon festival once the Gift Game <> began. Once they were spotted though, Weser was intercepted by Izayoi, who dragged Weser up the brick boundary wall until Weser activated his powers to turn the footing for Izayoi to run up against into mud, trapping the boy. Weser was caught off guard due to Izayoi's attack, and even more so when the boy began describing what the game was about and Weser's own abilities. The demon was impressed, but corrected him in the fact that he is a low class demon and not the Demon Lord himself. Weser then fought Izayoi. The Master invocation was activated, forcing all participants representatives and the Host Side to come together for a small negotiation meeting to discern the legality of the game. Weser joined Black Percher and Ratten at the table but remained silent for the entire negotiations. When the game was decided to restart in a week with a 24 hour time period, Weser left the meeting with his community. During the prohibition period, Weser spoke with Black Percher and Ratten. With the announcement of their master fighting as a Demon Lord, Weser agreed with Ratten's fact that eventually Percher would die. Even so he swore loyalty to the girl who took up the mantle so that Weser and Ratten had a community. The game restarted at the specified date. Weser was granted Divinity in order to hold off the main force of the participants side. The of Hamlin activated and changed the city into Hamlin. Weser found Izayoi and attacked the boy as revenge for when they first met. The two fought once more as Weser was confident in his power and was able to land successful hits on the boy. Though once again Weser was taken aback. Izayoi had solved the riddle of the game and announced Weser as the 'Real' Pied Piper of Hamlin. Weser decided to offer Izayoi the chance to travel with the Demon Lord but the boy refused. The two went back to fighting, but it was becoming evident that the way things were the two would continue with this stalemate for a long time. Izayoi knew Weser was holding back and goaded the man to utilize his trump card. Weser obliged and poured all his power into one strike. In the end Weser's flute was destroyed and Izayoi's arm broken. Weser knew that with the item that summoned him was destroyed he would fade from existence, and had a small regret for falling for Izayoi's provocation. Weser admitted his dislike of the idea of there being more humans like Izayoi, but wished the boy to "take care" before fading from existence. Gifts and Abilities Water and Land Manipulation: So far Weser has shown powers similar to those of a river, locking Izayoi in mud during their initial confrontation by changing the properties of the boundary wall and even causing water spouts to burst through the ground in their second fight. When Weser recieved Divinity, he was able to change the landscape of the planet's crust and caused the city of Hamlin to replace the city of Salamandra with the help of the of Hamlin. Divinity: Black Percher gave Divinity to Weser to make sure he could overcome the main force of the participants. Thanks to the Divinity Weser's power was increased by ten fold, even stating the power granted to him upom the sacrifice of the 130 children pale in comparison to the new power he was granted. This power gave Weser the chance to fight Izayoi equally and manages to take Izayoi's blows and only have moderate brusing. Gallery Episode8 (14).jpg Episode9 (7).jpg Terible Trio 1.jpg weser.gif Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 001b.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 241.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Grim Grimoire Hamlin